carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Princes (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Master Bedroom) Even though Blake wants to destroy the studio, Krystle talks him out of such rashness since Blake is still on probation. Then Joseph comes in and informs Blake that Steven is in jail for assault. Scene 2 : Santa Fe Police Station Even Steven eventually calls Blake, he refuses his help since his father blames him because he was told by the desk sergeant that Steven had returned to his gay lifestyle. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff tells her he is willing to work hard on their relationship as he thinks they can make a go of it. He knows the lost of being raised without a father and does not want the same for L.B. Fallon is not ready to discuss such matters. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Fallon learns about Steven. She is sad that he and Blake can't get along. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Joseph informs Krystle that Claudia wants to pack in order to leave for South America. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) Claudia is determined to go to South America and get Lindsay. She may have recovered physically but not mentally. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Now that Blake has pushed away Alexis again, Alexis is ready to marry Cecil and accepts his proposal (over a breakfast of pizza and Rosé champagne !) Cecil is suspicious of this change of heart but Alexis assures him that she loathes Blake and nothing turns her on more than talking about how horrible a person Blake is. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Garden/Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Nick goes to Krystle and tells her he convinces Claudia not to leave. They reconcile and he says he is sorry for what he did to her. She kisses him. They are unaware that Fallon is watching them. Scene 9 : Santa Fe Police Station Andrew comes to the police station and bails out Steven. Andrew says Blake wants Steven to plead guilty since he did hit the man. But Steven will deal with this on his own. Scene 10 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Fallon and Blake are excited when they come to take the baby - whom Fallon named Blake (or L.B. for "Little Blake") - home. Fallon meets Nick while at the hospital. He is surprised Jeff is not there. Fallon answers that Blake is here. And Jess is waiting for them at the mansion. Nick wonders if they are finally becoming a family. Fallon says at least Jeff likes her father so their wedding can work out. Nick replies that as long as she will put her father before her husband - or lover - it can work out. Scene 11 : Memorial Hospital (Nursery) Nick goes to see L.B. The baby has his own nurse, Susan, who happens to have some history with Nick. Scene 12 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) ''' Jeff goes to see Cecil at his request. He sees him coming out of his secret room at ColbyCo. Cecil asks Jeff to be his best man at his wedding with Alexis. Jeff refuses. '''Scene 13 : Court Even though Steven decides not to plead guilty, there will be no trial for assault. Steven is surprised but Andrew tells him that, on Blake's orders, he pays off Duane. Steven is furious because of Blake's intervention. But Andrew tells him that he should be thankful to him. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby - exterior and interior/Stairs) The staff of the house is excited to greet Master Colby while Susan, the newest member of the staff, seems less than thrilled to join the Carrington inner circle. Steven returns home with Andrew in time for the celebration for L.B. but is not in the mood. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery/Upstairs Hall) Krystle is excited to have a baby in the house but she makes Fallon furious by holding him. Fallon does not want Krystle around the child. Krystle does not understand why. Fallon tells her she saw her with Nick. She thinks there is some unfinished business with him. Maybe, she is secretly helping him to find something against Blake. Krystle lets Fallon know that is ridiculous. She was never involved with Nick and will never be. Concerning Nick, she believes he has nothing against Blake anymore. 'Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Library) ' Jeff brings to Blake a telex from Ecuador. 'Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Library) ' Blake shows the telex to Nick. It confirms that Matthew and Lindsay are dead. At least their Jeep has been found and it is clear there was a deadly accident. 'Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) ' Blake breaks the bad news to Claudia. At least it reminds Claudia what happened the night of the shooting with Krystle. 'Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Library) ' Krystle is exonerated. Nick thinks that Claudia should go to a sanatarium. Blake agrees but not before he finds the best sanatarium of Colorado. He will pay for everything. Nick says he is sorry for having told to Blake that he did not care about Claudia. Now he can see that he does. And he now believes that he would have helped Gianni if he could have. But while Nick and Blake settled their differences with respect to the suicide of Gianni, it turns out that Nick learns Blake has some dealings with Ahmed. 'Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) ' Trespassing in the mansion, Alexis tells Krystle the news about her wedding and promises her that the reception will be one that all of Denver will be speaking. 'Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Garden) ' Later that evening, Steven confronts Alexis about paying off Sammy Jo. Joseph interupts them and tells Steven that Blake also wants a word with him. 'Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Library) ' Steven is tired of his father's efforts to make him the man that he wants. Steven and Blake make enough noise to get the rest of the family to enter the library. There, Steven pretty much tells off the family and accuses them of forcing him to be straight and then rejecting the woman he selected. Steven announces he is gay and wants one family member to say it. Only Fallon complies. Before leaving, Steven tells the family he hates all that they stand for but loves them. He also hope God will protect L.B. 'Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) ' Claudia is sinking deeper into madness. She hears L.B. crying in his crib and she goes to him thinking it is Lindsay. Claudia picks up L.B. and calls him like her daughter.